Grief and Relief
by Alice Cianala
Summary: Ron & Hermione's first daughter is murdered. & Hermione is really stressed & thats not good seeing as she's pregnant. R


Seven years old. How can any higher power take a 7year old child. She was so beautiful. Curly red-hair and freckles like her father and dark joyful eyes and frizzy hair like her mother. She was always so rambunctious and giddy, much like her father, but also quite poised and graceful in her presentation of herself. It was as if they put Hermione and Ron in a blender and out she popped. Hermione read the tombstone to herself over and over again as Ron firmly grasped her upper body from falling backwards. He too could not stop reading the words on the tombstone:

"_Here lies Annabella Tiferet Weasley_

_Beloved daughter_

_May her beautiful soul roam free amongst the earth"_

_January 22, 2000 - April 3, 2007_

Hermione couldn't bare to stare at the painful words anymore. She covered her tearful face with her hands and pushed her face into Ron's chest. He held her as he too let the tears fall. her sobs made the hair on the back of his neck stand up in an awful way. It broke his heart to see her like this, it broke his heart to lose his first baby girl.

His father was speaking the eulogy. Unfortunately neither Ron nor Hermione could bare to pay attention. After Hermione's tears began to clear a bit, she and Ron both just stared in disbelief at there daughters picture. She was so beautiful in it. The picture was taken a few days after her seventh birthday. It was only just four months ago, but it felt like ages ago. She was wearing a green sundress with yellow flowers on it. Hermione recalled the picking out of the dress. She remembered how Ana(Anabella's nickname) was determined to have mummy pick out that dress for her birthday. She kept saying, "mummy, oh mummy, please, its so pretty, I really, really, really want it!!!!" Hermione couldn't entered her room, "alright baby girl". Hermione then snapped back to reality and realized her baby girl was no more. Her first baby, the miracle baby, _why?! _Is all that flashed in her mind. _Why her baby?!?! Why not me?!?!_ Just thinking about it made her blood boil and tears dwell in her eyes.

As the funeral ended, Ron had to fake a smile for their other four year old daughter, Kya( real name Kyara Anneliese) . Hermione couldn't even bare to stare at Kya without bursting into tears and hugging her. For more than one reason of course. Mostly because she was thankful that God had not taken both of her babies, but also because Kya looked exactly Like Ana, if it wasn't for Kya had green eyes, than they would be twins a few years apart. She has the same spirit and worshipped the ground her big sister. She wasn't aware of what was going on. She knew Ana was gone and wasn't coming home but didn't know why. She loved her mum and her dad. She went up to her father and asked, "daddy, is everyone sad because Ana is gone away?" Ron stared at her with his apologetic and painful eyes and looked into her simple innocent eyes. He began to kneel down from his 6'2 height to tell answer her question, but he couldn't do it for by the time he got down there, he was baling his eyes out screaming "WHY!!!" between sobs. Harry quickly came and picked up Kya and took her to another room. Hermione rushed to her husbands side and attempted to lift him up; however he wouldn't budge. So she got down on the floor with him. She kept saying, "baby it's okay…I'm here" she broke out in tears as he wrapped his arms around her both still in tears, "Hermione, why not me? Why my precious doll?!?! Why! Why! WHY! Wh-". They both began sobbing ferociously for a few minutes before getting themselves together to say goodbye to their guest.

Ron was on his way to the door, but Hermione wouldn't let him leave her side or let go of her hand. They went to the door together and stood there saying thank you to everyone who attended. After everyone left, most of the Weasley clan stayed behind. Molly was very distraught, but she offered to take Kya for the night. Harry interjected, " no mum Weasley, me and Ginny will take her for the night. I don't mean to be disrespectful, but I doubt you are prepared to explain to her the issues at hand…" Molly looked saddened as Arthur said in the most sad voice as he held Molly comforting her, "quite right me boy, quite right…"

Ginny and Harry retrieved Kya and her overnight things and brought her to say goodbye to her parents. Ron kissed his sisters cheek, shook Harry's hand, Kissed his mum, hugged his dad, and kissed his daughter Kya on her forehead and said, "see you soon lil miss…" She giggled and turned to her mother who lifted her out of Ginny's arms and kissed on her cheek and on her forehead and held her and rocked back and forth. When she wouldn't give her back to Ginny, she attempted to protest, but Harry nudged her and mouthed, "give her a minute." Hermione just stood there holding Kya. She was closing her eyes tears streaming down. She kissed her and said, "mum loves you baby doll". Kya laughed joyfully and said, "I love you too mummy. But don't worry daddy, I love you too." She smiled very innocently and her eyes glistened and she said, "Auntie Ginny, will Ana be at your house too?" Hermione nearly collapsed as Ron grabbed her quickly and whispered in her ear, "I've got you baby." Before Hermione or Ron could answer Kya's question, Harry said with a quick little kid like smile, "Well angel face, I'll tell you about where Ana is in the car, okay?" she smiled with glee and said, "Okay! Bye mummy, by daddy!" They both waved. Molly, Arthur, Harry, Ginny, Fred, George, and Kya all exited Ron and Hermione's five bedroom, two story, city house.

Hermione was still in Ron's arms still not able to stand. She was thinking she might be able to, but just as Ron let her go she noticed across the hall Ana's school photo on the desk. Ron thought she was going to collapse so he attempted to grab her, but she removed his arms from her waist and walked mesmerized over to the picture slowly. She picked it up from the desk and stared at it with tears streaming down. Ana was playing a game of soccer with Ron and she kicked the ball and it hit Ron on the stomach and he pretended it really hurt as she was jumping for joy. She didn't realize that she was screaming until her body had shut down and hit the ground. She was shaking the picture screaming in fury, "NO!!!! NO!!! NOO! Why her!! Why!!! Why! Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!" She was now banging the picture on the floor and the frame broke. Ron ran to her side and he wrapped his arms around her. She didn't even feel his embrace. She was still screaming and banging the picture. Eventually she felt him and began shaking and crying. He kissed her head saying, " I'm here baby, I'm here" As he held her, everything was going through his head. _She was losing it and this wasn't the best time. She was after all, five months pregnant with their third baby girl. She doesn't understand. No one does, what would be an accurate reason for the loss of a child. Their child. This was suppose to be over at Hogwarts. The war was suppose to be over. Voldimort was dead. It was over they thought, right? NO! Far from wrong. No one knew that Lucious Malfoy would become the new Dark lord that made Voldimort look like candy. No one knew Lucious would kill ten times as many as Voldimort. No one knew one of those people would be his and Hermione's daughter…. But what Ron does know is that Lucious and his son will pay for doing this. If it is the last thing he does, he will avenge his daughter._


End file.
